


Something Fishy in the Nog

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Community: allbingo, Community: holiday_prompts, Eggnog, M/M, Party, Prompt Fill, community: celebrate_fma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Kain wonders why Riza's eggnog is a hit with Ed.





	Something Fishy in the Nog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynx212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/gifts).



Kain couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Ed refill his mug for the sixth time. He knew damn well that pitcher was filled with Riza's top-secret eggnog. She guarded the recipe better than most of the officers did the state secrets. 

Kain had modified every holiday dish he'd ever made for them so he wouldn't have to deal with a milk themed temper tantrum. It was true that Ed had mellowed a bit with age but milk would always be a sore spot for him. That was why Kain always took pride in every recipe he adapted. It was also the reason he was taking Ed's newfound love of Riza's eggnog so personal. He had to find out what made it so special.

"Kain, you have to try this stuff. The first cup was gross but the rest of them were amazing," Ed kissed him with a promise of more to follow. That was when Kain realized what was so special about Riza's eggnog it was mostly made of brandy.


End file.
